1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a nitride semiconductor device manufactured by the epitaxial growth of a semiconductor layer formed of a GaN-based material on the Ga surface of a GaN substrate in a state wherein the GaN substrate is mounted on a substrate holder, and the vacuum suction of the N surface of the GaN substrate with a vacuum suction apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a nitride semiconductor device that can prevent the cracking of the GaN substrate during the vacuum suction.
2. Background Art
GaN-based materials have been attracting attention as the materials for a blue light-emitting element (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-251683). A semiconductor layer formed of a GaN-based material is epitaxially grown on the Ga surface of a GaN substrate in a state wherein the GaN substrate is mounted on a substrate holder. Thereafter, the N surface of the GaN substrate must be subjected to vacuum suction with a vacuum suction apparatus for the delivery and transfer processes of the wafer.